Never Ending
by TVObsessed264
Summary: How is Ellie coping after Joe? Who does she turn too? Will it all get too much for Miller?


She walked into the cubicle and completely broke down. How could the man she married all them years ago, the father of her children do this? She heard the door open and a knock on the cubicle door. 'Its me Miller, open up' came the scottish drawl. 'Go away' she mumbled between the tears. He used his fingers to undo the lock from the outside and the door swung open. 'What the hell!' she yelled. He looked at her taking in her appearance. Her eyes were red with dark circles underneath. A clear indication she hadn't been sleeping. She looked ill. He held his arms open for her and she stood and walked into them. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. She felt so much thinner. Dangerously thin. Another clear indication she also hadn't been eating. 'You need to take care of yourself Ellie' He whispered. She pushed him away. 'Don't tell me what to do.' With that said she walked out.

It was 8:30. Ellie laid on the sofa in the same clothes as earlier with a blanket draped over her. The room was silent with no light on. It had became her bed from the past month as she couldn't face going upstairs. There was a knock on the door. At first she ignored it, but whoever it was were persistant and wasn't going anywhere. She dragged her self to the door and was't suprised to see Alec Hardy on the other side. She opened the door and walked into the kitchen. He followed her in, closing the door behind him. 'How are you?' He asked. 'How do you think i am? My husband is a child killer!' She responded venomously. 'Where's Tom and wee Fred?' He asked quietly walking closer to her. 'Lucy has them. They hate me.' She answered, no emotion in her features. 'They don't hate you.' He whispered gently resting a hand on her shoulder. She spun round. 'It's your fault! Why did you have to go digging! Why did you have to tell me? So depressed with your own life that you had to go ruin mine?' He knew she was angry so he let her carry on. 'No wonder Tess had an affair look at you! Your a joke! You even ran away from your own daughter.' He still didn't say anything. He had both hands on her shoulder, trying to get her to snap out of it. She raised her hands and shoved him away but he didn't move. She started punching his chest. Again he didn't make a move to stop her actions. She needed to take her anger out on someone and better him than her kids he thought. 'I hate you! I hate you!' She yelled becoming hysterical. He knew he needed to calm her down or she would make herself ill. 'Ellie listen to me, its ok, its ok, its going to be alright' He spoke grabbing her wrists. She struggled against him.

He could feel his heart racing faster. Oh god not now. His vision was slightly blurry. He stumbled back letting go of her, trying to grab his pills from his pocket. She realised what was going on. She grabbed his wrist and checked him pulse. It was racing. His head was slightly lolling forward and the pain was written all over his face. 'Oh god sir, i'm sorry, i'm so sorry' She whispered handing him 2 pills. After a few minutes his heart was back to normal. She was stood on the other side of the kitchen with her head leaning against the wall behind her. Tearing were running freely down her face. He slowly approached her and pulled her into his arms. 'I'm sorry' was all she kept mumbling into his chest. 'You have nothing to be sorry for.' he whispered into her hair. She raised her head to look him in the eye. 'All those things i said, oh god! I'm sorry.' She cried. She was becoming more upset. 'Hey, listen to me. Stop apologizing. It's fine' He murmured.

It was sometime later. They were both of the sofa. She had he head on his chest, whilst his hand was slowly stroking her hair. 'I'm sorry for hitting you and nearly killing you' She whispered. He knew that she thought her hitting him had brought on the episode. 'You was angry. It's fine. Plus you didn't nearly kill me. My heart just had brilliant timing that all' He said. They both chuckled. After a few minutes he felt her breathing become even. He pulled the blanket round her. Her arm wrapped round his stomach. He looked down and smiled. She looked content for the first time he had met her.

He must have nodded off because when he woke her head was on his lap facing his stomach, with her arms wrapped him. She looked so small and afraid. In that moment her heard her phone buzz. At first he wasn't going to look at it, but on second thoughts he grabbed the phone of the the table. His hand still tangled in her hair. He pressed the middle button to view the message.

 _Sender; Joe Miller_

 _To; Ellie Miller_

 _Message; Those boys are mine. I will make sure you never see them again._

He re-read the message 3 times. He noticed that there were more. He clicked the one from earlier that day.

 _Sender; Joe Miller_

 _To; Ellie Miller_

 _Message; Your mine El. So are the boys. I can make your life hell._

His blood boiled. He read most of them. All saying that she was a bad mother and she would never see her kids again. Why hadn't she told him?

It was going onto 2 in the morning. Ellie slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed that she was alone. No suprise there. She sat up and saw that Alec was in the kitchen. She made her way over and sat down. He turned and just stared at her. 'What?' She eventually asked. He leaned against the kitchen counter. 'Why didn't you tell me Joe had been texting you?' He asked with a hint on anger in his voice. She lowered her head. She really didn't know what to say. Why hadn't she told Alec? She new deep down why. She was afraid that he would have the same opinion that Joe has. But how could she tell him that? She stood up and walked into the living room.

An hour later he heard her phone buzz. He saw her check it then get up. 'I'm going for a walk.' Was all she said. Before he had time to say anything she was out of the door. Who was the message from? Was is Joe? Was she going to meet him?

He grabbed his coat and headed out into the night. He followed her. After a while he had an incling into where she was heading. He stood behind a boat as he watched her. She opened the door to the hut. He watched as an arm reached out dragging her inside and slamming the door. He walked closed. He could hear shouting.

'Your not a fit mother! I will make sure you never see Tom and Fred again!' He yelled. 'Thats never going to happen. I will kill you before that happens!' She screamed back. 'Look at the state of you! Your too loved up with Hardy to realise I have been watching the kids! They seem to be having fun with Auntie Lucy' He said smiling. Before he knew what was happening, she had lunged at him knocking him to the floor. She repeatedly kicked him like she had done in the interview room, exept this time there was so much force behind each blow. Her anger had been bottled up too long. 'You bastard! You fucking bastard! I'm going to kill you' she screamed.

He heard everything. As soon as he realised what she was doing he ran to the door trying to get it open. It was locked. Of course it was. She came here to do one thing and she didn't want to be stopped. After a few goes of using his shoulder as a battering ram the door flung open. 'Ellie!' he shouted pulling her back. 'I want to kill him!' she screamed. 'Stop it, he's not worth it!' He shouted dragging her out of the Hut. He then turned and looked at the bloodied heap on the floor. He didn't look good. He called an ambulance. He then headed outside. She was stood at the edge of the cliff. Oh shit. Very close to the edge. He made his presence known by whispering her name so he didn't startle her. He heard the ambulance in the distance. 'Ellie, step back' he whispered again. She said nothing. He saw her look down. It was like she was debating whether to jump or not. Surely she wouldn't would she? Of course she would. She had nothing left. The ambulance was getting closer. He saw her raise her head. 'You called an ambulance for the bastard?' She muttered in disbelief. He took a step closer to her. 'You wouldn't want his death on your conscience' He spoke. She laughed humorously. He had slowly been creeping closer. Before she knew what was happened. He had his arms round her waist dragging her back. They both fell to the ground. She tried to get out of his grip. 'Get off me Alec please! Let me go!' She screamed between the tears. He was struggling to hold her back. She was trying to get to the edge again. This is what the bastard had done to her. He forcefully pulled her back pinning her to the ground. 'Ellie calm down, its ok. Just breathe' He coaxed. He had noticed her breathing becoming more difficult for her. She was in a state of panic.

After a few minutes she could breathe properly. He still had her pinned down. She was crying uncontrollably. He saw the paramedics approching. He nodded his head in aknowlegement. 'He's in there.' He turned back to her. He slowly pulled her up. She leaded against him. They both watched as Joe was carried out of a stretcher. 'Are either of you coming?' A paramedic asked. They both shook there head. 10 minutes later, the ambulance was in the distance heading for the hospital.


End file.
